


Yuri Plisetsky X Reader {One-Shots!} Requests: Closed!!!

by Lurkingshadow21385



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Cuddles, Dates, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Lemon, Lime, M/M, One-Shots, Other, Requests, Sadness, Smut, VictUuri, ice skating love, stories with plots, x Reader, x male reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurkingshadow21385/pseuds/Lurkingshadow21385
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky x reader! Request are currently open! I do fluff, smut, anything really. I am open to lemon and lime request!Update: For lemons and limes Yuri and readers age will be 19+ so they'll at least be adults.





	1. Requests are open!

I'm open for request! If you have one please leave it in the comments and if you want the story to have a specific theme please tell me! I'm also open for lemon and lime request!


	2. First Meeting

Requests by: ThatNerdCali and EmotionalLittleBallofNEPETA

 

"How about this one? Oh no! This one is WAY better!" Your friend held two different blue dresses in front of her. You were busy playing on your phone, and checking your instagram to care. "Huh? Yeah go with the green one." You mumbled not even looking up. "Neither of these are green (y/n)!" She was clearly annoyed, "Plus you know how bad green looks with my skin tone." 

You simply hummed at her ranting as you favorited a picture your mom had posted. It was a picture of her, and your father out on their weekly date night. Instead of staying inside all day studying you sadly agreed to go shopping with your friend just to get out of the house. "How about black? Black goes with everything." You suggested. "I'm not going to a funeral (y/n)! This is a very important dinner I have to go to." She groaned.

Sighing you watched once again as she started to dig through the clearance rack in front of the store. Grumbling she grabbed several dresses before heading back. She placed them in a dressing room and stuck her head out. "Okay now when I come out I want your real opion. Don't sugar coat it okay? I really want to know how I look." She gave you a worried glance. You could tell she was really depending on you to tell the truth to make sure she made a good choice. You gave a thumbs up and took a seat.

After a few minutes she stepped out in a purple and yellow dress. "How about this? Does it make my eyes pop?" She asked curiously. Slowly you blinked. She wanted you to be honest. "You look like laffy taffy." You were honest. Sighing she stepped back in. Once again she came out in a short orange dress with missing sides on the side of her stomach. Girl it's too cold for that. "Are you going to a dinner or a strip club?" You asked. "I asked for honesty not insults." She grumbled.

"The difference is?" You asked. She rolled her eyes and stepped back inside. Not long after she stepped out in a red longish dress with sparkles on the top. "See now that looks better. Plus it makes your eyes pop, and skin glow." You smiled. Finally the sigh she released was a sigh of relief. A small smile of joy appeared on your face, since shopping was now officially over.

Your friend came out and happily led you to the cash register. Once again you pulled out your phone and listen to your friend talk to the cashier. That was, until you heard her nearly scream at the top of her lungs. You plus the sells woman jumped back in shock, and wondered if something bad had happened. You looked at the cash register. Maybe someone had put an expensive dress on the clearance rack and she couldn't pay for it?

Instead both you and the sells woman looked at who your friend was staring at. A guy with blond hair that nearly reached his shoulders, and looked like he almost had a heart attack due to your friends sudden screaming. Hell, who could blame him? The entire store was staring at you now. "You're Yuri Plisetsky, the figure skater!" She giggled excitedly. You stared at the boy for a moment, and noticed the pride he held in his eyes even though his face looked unamused. Your friend quickly reached into her purse to pull out her phone for a picture.

Yuri Plisetsky, that name sounded very familiar. As your friend gushed over the boy you were currently trying to place the name. Finally it hit you. "I remember!" You smiled. Both your friend and the boy gave you a curious look. "You lost that ice skating competition to that other Yuri! What was his name again? Oh yeah! Yuri Katsuki!" You smiled as you proudly remember.

Your friend, however, had been making hand motion trying to get you to not bring up the subject. Instead Yuri shot you a nasty look, grabbed the items he had purchased and walked out of the store. "I didn't get my picture." Your friend pouted and held her phone to her chest. Guilt ate at you as you stared at your upset friend. "Oh no, I forgot to put this hoodie in his bag." One of the women behind the counter picked up a hoodie with a small tiger on the front.

You snickered. From the tiger shirt he had been wearing, you had a feeling he had a soft spot for cats. You stared at your best friend once again who still had a dejected look on her face. Sighing you walked over to the woman and grabbed the hoodie. "I'll chase him down, and I'll get you a picture." You smiled at your friend. Her eyes seemed to widened, and a joyful smile appeared on her face along with tears of joy. 

Rolling your eyes at her expression you rushed out of the store and onto the busy street. Looking left a right you didn't see him. He's a skater right? Maybe he's at the ice skating rink. Finding that to be your only lead you sighed and started asking for directions. Sports was your friends things, not yours. Truthfully you were more of a video game girl.

After about twenty minutes you had finally managed to make it to the ice skating rink. Though instead of walking up the stairs you ended up crawling on your hands, and knees due to running around so much. "This is for my friend, this is for my friend." You groaned inside your head. Once you finally made it to the top you rolled onto your back, and held your fist up in victory. 

After a moment of catching your breath you got up and made your way inside. You wanted to cry. This place was HUGE. Actually you did start to tear up. Your eyes got really water and you started to sniffle. Not long after a girl possibly a few years older walked up to you and gave you a worried look. "Are you okay?" She asked curiously. She had short red hair and blue eyes.

"All I wanted was to find that stupid Yuri guy and give him his kitty hoodie he bought because he forgot it. My friend wants a stupid picture of stupid Yuri because obviously getting a real one is easier than getting one off the internet. And this place is so flippin' huge I don't think I'll be able to find out if he's here or not." You sniffled. The girl had to cover her mouth to stiffle her laughter. "Here, I can show you to stupid Yuri." She offered with a friendly smile.

Your eyes got wide and you cleared the tears away from your eyes. "Thank you!" You smiled and followed the girl. She led you to the back of the building, and behind a door you could hear violin music playing. "I'll just be a moment." She smiled and walked inside the room, leaving you alone in the empty cold hallway. "Stupid Yuri, you have a visitor!" The girl called loudly over the music.

"The hell did you just call me Mila?" The music stopped and you could hear Yuri's voice. "You have a visitor here with your hoodie." Mila hummed. "Hurry up Yuri. You have a five minute break." A older womans voice came from behind the door. Grumbling came from the other side of the door that was forcefully pushed open. You jumped back in shock from the suddeness.

Yuri's eyes narrowed as they landed on you. "Oh, it's you. Come to mock me some more?" He crossed his arms and glared. You were really planning on apologizing, but you were too busy trying to hold your laughter back. Clearly this pissed him off even more. "What the hell is so funny?" He growled, and stepped in front of you trying to intimidate you in a way.

Instead this made you offically laugh. "You look like a ballerina." You giggled happily. Oh your day had just gotten better. His eye twitched. "Just give me my hoodie and leave." He growled and if looks could kill you would be dead from his glare. "Oh oh! My mom does my little sisters hair like that for ballet practice! Holy crap you two even have the same looking ballet shoes!" You laughed happily.

His face quickly became red either from anger or embarrassment, you couldn't tell. Instead he took his hair out of the pony tail, and adjusted the ballet shoes on his feet. You laughed for a few seconds before you were forced against the wall which surprised you and made you stop laughing. "Finally." He grumbled, "give me the hoodie and leave please." 

Rolling your eyes you reached held the hoodie out to him. He grabbed the cloth from you, and was about to step back from you till the doors flew open. "Yuri!" Mila called out as the back of the door hit the back of Yuri's head. He fell foreward and was about to yelp until his lips landed on yours. The kiss surprisingly lasted a few seconds before he jumped back with his hand over his mouth.

Mila was a bit confused on what just happened, and looked at you curiously. Your fingers gently touched your lips. "Yuri, that was..." Your voice trailed off.

 

"The worst kiss ever. Holy shit you're a terrible kisser." You spoke bluntly.

 

Mila quickly covered her mouth to stiffle her laughter. "Excuse me?!" Yuri's eye twitched as he glared at you. "I am not a terrible kisser!" He growled. "Uh, yes you are. Like I've never kissed a guy before, but I can still tell that the kiss was horrible." You grumbled. This guy looked even more defeated than when you spoke up about him losing to Yuri Katsuki. 

"I'm a great kisser!" Yuri denied. "Says who?" Both you and Mila spoke up at the same time. "Says girls I've kissed!" He growled and glared at the two of you. "I think he's talking about his skating career." Mila whispered to you, but loud enough for Yuri to hear. He was about to speak again, before an older woman interrupted the three of you. "Yuri we must get back to training! Winners don't take six minute breaks." Lilia spoke up.

Woah that woman was scary. You remember your little sister watching some of her old ballet videos. "Oh before he goes." You pulled out your phone and took a picture of the boy. He seemed surprised by the sudden photo, and you sent it to your friend. "Also can I get a picture of you for my little sister?" You ask Lilia. She seemed highly unamused, but agreed anyways. 

Quickly you took a photo. "Thank you. It was nice meeting you." You smiled at the three of them. Both Lilia and Yuri rolled their eyes, meanwhile Mila gave you a kind smile. "Come back any time, I better Yuri would love to see you again." Mila winked. "No I wouldn't." Yuri spoke bluntly, which earned him a smack upside the head by Mila.

"Bye Mila, bye Lilia, bye bad kisser!" You waved good bye to them as you left. "I'm not a bad kisser!" Was all you heard from Yuri before leaving the building.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on the media!  
> Tumblr: pandypanpan  
> Wattpad: Lurkingshadow21385


End file.
